


Новое приключение

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Gen, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Похождения Лары частенько преследовали ее и во сне. Но в этот раз все оказалось иначе.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Новое приключение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The New Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070747) by [thewightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight). 



> Пост-канон Rise of the Tomb Raider с неожиданно очевидным фаноном на развитие событий после уничтожения Источника. Визуально переводчик представлял себе Ларку из фильма 2018г

Похождения Лары частенько преследовали ее и во сне. Но в этот раз все оказалось иначе.

Для начала, в этом новом сне не фигурировали ее последние исследования. Вместо этого ей снилось нечто связанное с легендой, которую в детстве рассказывал ей отец. В ней говорилось о бессмертном воине — Андромахе из Скифии. И в этом новом сне Андромаха выглядела совсем не так, как Лара раньше себе ее представляла.

Андромаха была не великаншей-амазонкой, а примерно такого же роста, как и сама Лара. У нее были темные коротко стриженые волосы и бледная кожа, и вместо сверкающих доспехов она носила современную удобную одежду в темной цветовой гамме, опять же, схожую с теми вещами из гардероба самой Лары, которые она предпочитала надевать, когда расследовала те или иные слухи или разыскивала какую-нибудь реликвию. Она пугающе прекрасно владела современным оружием, но иногда все равно резала противников чуднОй секирой. И вот эта деталь как раз осталась прежней с той детской поры.

Второе отличие состояло в том, что в этих снах Андромаха была в компании неких спутников. Ларе всегда представлялось, что Андромаха воевала одна, но теперь за ее плечами стояли двое мужчин, а за спиной — юная темнокожая девушка. Все они тоже были современно одеты и вооружены современным оружием.

Сны эти начались ближе к концу апреля. У Лары не было запланировано на ближайшее время никаких экспедиций, так что спустя неделю еженощных снов об Андромахе она зарылась в отцовскую библиотеку. Потратив на поиски несколько дней, Лара убедилась, что ни в одном из томов на полках не было ни слова о воительнице из снов, и к концу недели нашла единственное беглое упоминание в одном из отцовских дневников.

_«Бессмертная? Или миф? Или, может, титул, издревле передававшийся от одной женщины к другой из поколения в поколение, пока не затерялся в веках?»_ , — гласила надпись отцовским почерком.

С этих страниц и родились ее сны тогда — отец рисовал могущественную воительницу с секирой, которую Лара видела и в детстве, и сейчас. Лара провела пальцем по изгибу рисунка.

— Кем ты была? — спросила она у рисунка на странице. — И кто ты сейчас, если и в самом деле бессмертна?

Но больше никаких подсказок не нашлось — и Лара не стала тревожить пока эту тайну.

После первой недели, когда Андромаха снилась ей каждую ночь, сны стали посещать ее реже, каждые несколько дней. А потом ее отвлекла новая цель — поиски Китежа и Пророка. Все ее внимание теперь было сосредоточено на этом, и поэтому Лара на время забыла о снах. А когда все кончилось, они затерялись среди множества прочих, обычных в такие времена снов — о том, как все ее решения были неверными, о том, как все вокруг умирали, о том, как ей самой приходил конец.

Она появилась из ниоткуда. Лара не знала, кто она такая. Не узнавала ни лицо, ни голос. Две пули пронзили грудь, и Лара упала. Женщина встала над ней и, пока Лара беспомощно смотрела на нее, взглянула поверх нацеленного ей промеж глаз пистолета — и выстрелила. А потом упала тьма.

Когда Лара очнулась, то решила было, что ей все приснилось, что это очередной кошмар, как и все прочие. Но вместо этого обнаружила себя не в кровати, а в темном переулке, и одежда была мокрой от крови. Однако она с удивлением не обнаружила никаких ран. Единственной зацепкой кроме крови были три смятые окровавленные пули, лежавшие рядом на земле.

— Что за черт? — спросила она себя. Она же уничтожила Источник, по крайней мере, думала, что уничтожила. Может, ей передалась часть его силы?

Сверившись с часами, Лара поняла, что пролежала... мертвой?.. всего несколько минут. Занимался дождь, за каких-то пару минут морось кончилась и порядочно ливануло, и Лара заставила себя подняться на ноги. Пока она доберется до дома, всю кровь уже смоет.

Чувствуя себя изможденной, Лара едва добралась до своей комнаты и упала на кровать. Этой ночью ей снова снилась Андромаха и ее спутники. Они стояли под Эйфелевой башней.

На следующее утро, едва проснувшись, она забронировала рейс до Парижа. И во второй половине дня уже стояла там, где прошлой ночью стояла в ее сне.

— Вот ты где, — услышала она голос и повернулась. Там, в нескольких шагах, стояли живые воплощения из ее сна: бледная темноволосая женщина, один мужчина с глубоко посаженными глазами, другой с густой темной бородой, и темнокожая девушка с косичками. Все они смотрели на нее с теплом и доброжелательностью. — У меня было предчувствие, что ты можешь нас найти. Обычно это мы ищем.

— А ты...? — начала Лара, но голос предал ее.

— Андромаха? Да. Но можешь звать меня Энди. У тебя наверняка куча вопросов. Пойдем. — Не дожидаясь ответа, она отвернулась пошла и остальные последовали за ней, но спустя несколько шагов все же оглянулись, убедившись, чтобы Лара пошла за ними.

Лара тряхнула головой и заставила себя идти. Когда она догнала их, все ей улыбнулись.

— Мне тоже это все в новинку, — сказала темнокожая, пока они шли за Энди. — Но ты не парься. Все будет хорошо.

Какой-то дух товарищества захлестнул ее, утягивая в эту компанию, и Лара улыбнулась в ответ.

— Жду не дождусь.


End file.
